Internet Protocol (IP) version six (IPv6) is being introduced for various access technologies such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), Fiber to the Home (FTTH) over Ethernet based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 standard, WI-FI based on the IEEE 802.11 standard, and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) based on the IEEE 802.16 standard. However, specific mechanisms for IPv6 to meet some technology requirements have not yet been developed. For example, in a fixed broadband network, several network entities (e.g. residential routers) may be coupled to an access node (AN), which may be coupled to the interface of an IP edge. In the IPv6 stateless address autoconfiguration protocol, a network entity sends out a router solicitation (RS) to an IP edge, and the IP edge responds with a router advertisement (RA). The RA comprises the advertised prefix for stateless address autoconfiguration as specified in the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 4862, which is incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced in its entirety. The advertised prefix may contain addressing information and policy specific to the residential router.